


Life goes on

by yui_alex



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Post-Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Returning from jumanji, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: A short story about Alex after he returns from Jumanji.
Kudos: 23





	Life goes on

After his return something felt wrong. It took years before he felt comfortable in his own body again. the face in the mirror was not the same he expected to see every morning.

But this was not his main problem, and he opted to not look to closely at whose face he was wearing.

Despite knowing he had survived an adventure, no one would believe him if he told them so he kept everything inside.  
Not wishing to become a problem for the parents he had dearly missed while in the jungle.

Sometimes he had trouble believing everything himself.

Years went by, and although he did his hardest to forget, he was never the same again. Always looking over his shoulder for a loose, deadly grey rhino or someone with a machete trying to kill him.  
Living was sometimes hard, but taking into consideration the two opinions he prefered to feel afraid compared to not feel anything at all.

For awhile he became an alcoholic, despite being officially underaged at that time. Having spent years perfecting his recipe for a margarita inside the game had been well received when he entered the real world again.

So what it those who drank his cocktail meant it might be a little on the strong side. For him it was perfect. Not that he cared that much about those small facts such a strength and illegality.  
Some rules are meant to be broken.

As long as he managed to hide his alcoholic consumption from his parents everything went fine. 

Then his mom found his storage of alcohol inside a cabinet in his bedroom.

He wanted to laugh when they threatened to ground him. He, who had become afraid of his own shadow, and bugs, and do not forget the mosquitos, did not feel a need to go outside anyway.

Nevertheless, he respected his parents enough to stop. For the most part. Nights after a horrible nightmare might make him take a drink, but nothing close to what he had drunk in the past.

Slowly the years went by. He graduated, found a stable job, a woman to love and marry, and started a family together with her.

For the most part he was a boring traditional man, who could be considered happy.

The only thing which differentiates him from those around him was his strong unwillingness for camping and that he in period had to have sleeping pills.

But when he really thought about it that was not that dissimilar to most men living in america.  
He was a city boy into his core.

Luckily his wife did not mind too much.


End file.
